You Must Love Me
by phoenix5
Summary: hey this isn't a hr/r fic this time its about Remus and the love of his life. quite good if i do say so. please r/r because it boosts my self esteem


You Must Love Me

Ok my muse must be mad at me because I haven't been able to think of a story to write but I think I have it now. Have you ever wondered why Remus Lupin is a bachelor? It might have been because of the fact that he is a werewolf but it could have been due to something else. But what? Well here is Remus Lupin's story. By the way it is sort of a song fic.

" Now repeat after me. With this ring I thy wed." Said the minister.

Remus Lupin looked at his beautiful bride to be as he slipped the gold wedding ring on her finger as he said, "With this ring I thy wed."

Lara, Remus's soon to be wife repeated the same thing as she slipped an identical gold ring on his finger, while saying, " With this ring I thy wed." After that was over the bride and groom to be without realizing it completely blocked out what the minister was saying and just stared in to each others eyes. But were soon brought back to Earth when the minister said " With the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. 

Remus lifted the vale that covered Lara's face pushed back a piece of her ash blonde hair and kissed her. 

In the small church there were no more than 20 people but from all the clapping it seemed like so many more. Remus's best friends were there, Sirius Black, James Potter with his wife and Lara's best friend's Lily Evans Potter and Guinevere Arthur (Gwen). Lily and James were expecting their first child in 3 months. Also all of their Griffindor class and all the professors from Hogwarts were present. No parents were present at the wedding for both sets were killed due to Voldemort. 

Remus and Lara walked down the aisle of the church where they could meet everyone.

Now before I get ahead of myself I should tell you about the new couple that was just wed. Lara and Remus are both 22 years old and they meet at Hogwarts in their first year. The whole group became fast friends and stayed that way all through Hogwarts. Of course your know that James and Lily dated and eventually got married. So Gwen and Sirius as a matter of fact they still are, dating that is. Remus and Lara started dating in their 5th year and stayed together even though Lara knew that Remus was a werewolf. Lara was the advisor to the Minster of Magic and was soon going to become the next Minstress of Magic. Remus was training to become an Auror. In those days it didn't matter if he was a werewolf because the Ministry needed all the help they could because of Voldemort. Back to the story.

The reception went on without a hitch. Everything was perfect, the music, the food everything. Everyone's worries were forgotten during those hours. Everyone laughed as Sirius caught the gaudier (SP?) and put it on Gwen (I'm spelling it this way cause I like how Gwen is spelled and not Guin.) who was blushing, so much that she looked like a tomato. 

After the reception Remus and Lara climbed in to their car and started to drive a way towards their new house and to get ready for their honeymoon in Spain. 

_One Year Later… _

" Remus were going to be late!" Yelled Lara as Remus ran down the stair of their home.

" I'm coming, it's just dinner with Lily and James and its not like you'll never see them again."

" Yeah, but we also get to see Harry again. I haven't seen in him in 2 months."

" Ok. Honey do feel all right." Asked Remus as Lara grabbed onto his arms for support. 

" Yeah, I'm fine I guess it was just a dizzy spell." 

" Well all the same you should go see the doctor soon." Remus had noticed lately that Lara had been getting tired more easily and was starting to lose weight no matter how much she ate.

" I will. I love you, you know." Lara said.

" I do know, and I love you too." Remus said, while tenderly kissing her. 

"Now were really going to be late lets go." 

They apparated to the place where they were supposed to meet James and Lily (It was a wizard restaurant). When they got into the restaurant all their friends from their wedding were there plus some from work.

"Happy Anniversary!" They all yelled. Remus and Lara had been so busy that they both had completely forgotten about their 1st Anniversary.

The party like their wedding reception went on with out a hitch. There was dancing, eating and of course drinking and giving toasts. 

Lara finally got to talk to Gwen and Lily and see Harry.

" Oh my God Lily, he has gotten so big and so handsome."

Lily smiled " I know he is going to be a year in 3 months and he looks so much like James it's not even funny."

" Except for his eyes, he's got your eyes darling." Both girls looked up and saw James standing there with a huge smile on his face.

" He does have your eyes Lily. And I can tell you he will do great things someday with great parents like you!"

"Ugh!" groaned James. " Lara you're starting to sound like the old fraud Professor Trelawney herself! Milady Lily would you do me this honor and dance with me? It's our song."

"Sure. Lara will you take Harry while I dance with lover boy over here? Asked Lily while trying not to laugh at James, who was trying to act like a perfect gentleman but failing miserably.

Lara laughed along with them. "Ok. That's fine because I want Remus to see what a great kid this is and make him see what we're missing." 

As she started to stand up with Harry in her arms she cried out in pain, fell to the ground and fainted. Harry was about to fall also but Gwen caught him just in time. 

Remus saw Lara fall and rushed over to her. 

" Lara, Lara." He repeated over and over again.

Her eyes slowly opened as she whispered " Remus." And she fainted again. Remus picked her off the floor and carried her out to James's car, which he had to drive since Harry couldn't apparate. With that he drove her to the nearest hospital.

When he reached the hospital the doctors put Lara on a stretcher and wheel her off to the examining room.

Hours passed and no word from the examining room. James, Lily and Sirius came to the hospital as soon as they could and waited with Remus. Gwen was taking Harry to her parents so he could get some sleep and was at that moment trying to calm little Harry down who was screaming at the top of his lungs for his parents. By 4 am James, Lily and Sirius fell asleep in armchair in the waiting room. This left time for Remus to think.

By 6 am a doctor came out and told Remus that Lara had an unknown cancer and she didn't have much time left. When this was told to Remus he felt a bomb go off inside him. In less than 12 hours his whole world came crashing down so easily. After a few seconds Remus asked if Lara knew and the doctor said that she knew but not that she was going to die. He thought that it was better if Remus told her. 

The other friends had just woken up to hear the bad news and as Remus looked back at them before going into Lara's room he thought to himself that he had never seen them like that. Lily was crying hysterically and James who had silent tears running down his face was trying to comfort her. Sirius was in such shock that he couldn't react. Gwen had just gotten to the hospital and had also just heard the news. Her blue eyes got wide, she let out a gasp and collapsed into a chair and stared sobbing. 

As Remus turned around he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes so Lara didn't seem too worried.

When he entered the room he saw his strong, cheerful Lara lying in the bed her face pale as the white hospital gown she wore. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked so brittle and weak.

"Lara, your body is slowly breaking down, your losing strength that style that goes flourishing on forever. But your eyes and your smile, you don't have that sparkle from your fantastic past. If you climb one more mountain it could be your last." He said. Lara thought he was just babbling a bit for some reason or another. 

" I'm not that ill. Bad moments come but they go. Some days I'm fine some are a little bit harder. But that doesn't mean we have to give up our dream. Have you ever seen me defeated? Don't you forget what I've been through and yet I'm still standing."

" Lara you're dying." He stared into her huge brown eyes as he said this and saw her break down crying. He started crying just as hard as her came to her bed and laid next to her to try to comfort her.

Two days passed and the doctors couldn't do anything more for Lara and plus she said that she wanted to die at home and not at a hospital. So the next day Remus took a wheelchair and gently placed Lara into. Then he started to wheel her down the long corridor.

_Where do we go from here?_

This isn't where we intended to be 

We had it all, you believed in me, I believed in you

James brought Remus's car around to the front of the hospital and helped Remus place Lara in the car.

__

Certainties disappeared

What do we do for our dream to survive? 

How do we keep all our passion alive as we used to do?

James stopped the car in front of their house and got out of the car and went to the trunk to get the wheelchair. Remus took Lara out of the car and into the wheelchair, since she couldn't walk well from being so weak.

__

Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say 

Scared to confess what I'm feeling

When Lara was brought into the house Remus stopped at the steps. James and Sirius reached out to help Remus carry Lara up the steps, but Remus stopped them and he picked her up into his arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they started up the stairs.

_Frightened you'll slip away_

You must love me, You must love me 

When Remus reached their bedroom Lily and Gwen was there, waiting for them. They took Lara into the bathroom to change while fighting back the tears for they had never seen their best friend like this. When they came back Remus was standing in the doorway waiting to see that she was all right as she got into their bed and looked at him with tears in her eyes. 

__

Why are you at my side 

How can I be any use to you now?

Lara fell asleep and Remus went out into the hallway and sat in a chair. As he closed his eyes all him memories that he and Lara shared flew by his eyes like a movie. From their first kiss to their wedding day.

_Give me a chance, and I'll let you see how nothing has changed_

Days went by and Lara lost more weight and was getting so much weaker. Remus, James, Lily, Gwen and Sirius were by her bedside day and night not wanting to leave her, for if they did she might leave them.

__

Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say

Scared to confess what I'm feeling

Lara decided to talk to Remus about what she wanted him to hear before she left him forever.

"Remus." She said weakly. Remus jumped up from his chair and moved closer to her.

"Yes." 

" I just want you to know that I love you and that you need to move on after I'm gone because I can't see unhappy and suffering. Remember you'll always have our friends here. "

__

Frightened you'll slip away 

"No I won't, you are my soul mate Lara, my other half, you stole my heart when I first meet you and I know that you won't give it back and I don't want you to give it back no matter what, and I will never meet anyone like you."

"Fine then I'll wait for you in heaven and I know and I hope that you will late like always." Tears fell from both faces as they kissed.

_You must love me, you must love me_

That night Lara died. But not along all her friends were around saying their last good byes to her. She took a last look and with her last breath she said to Remus " You must love me and I love you." And then she was gone.

_12 years later.._

A man who looked twice his age stood at the foot of a grave with a bunch of wildflowers on his hand. He looked at the encryption:

__

Lara McKinnon Lupin 

10/2/58 – 4/28/81

You must love me

Remus placed the flower at the top of the grave and sighed. He remembered what Lara had said but she was wrong. He didn't have any friends left here. Lily and James were dead, Sirius was in Azkaban for killing them, Gwen had disappeared and he had no steady job because it hurt him too much to be an Auror. But now he would he would try teaching at Hogwarts. But he wasn't sure if he could do that because of all the memories. 

He twisted the ring that he still had on his finger and took one last look at the grave with tears in his eyes, as he thought to himself _It's time to move on like Lara said and Lara was usually right._ With that he disappeared. 

_You must love me _

And another one I can chalk up as a sad one. I have a thing with restaurants and people dying don't I? Well at least they made it to the restaurant this time. My next fic is going to be about Sirius and Guinevere and what happened to them. About the song Lara was thinking/sing that to Remus in a way. 

Disclaimer: All the characters that you have heard of before belong to JK Rowling. The song is from the movie Evita sung by Madonna. Plus some of the dialog was from it too. That was a good movie too. But I do own Lara and Gwen. WOW I feel proud I **ACTUALLY **own something or someones. That's a first. Please r/r. peace out

__

__


End file.
